[unreadable] In this revised application (see revised statement) the University of Florida College of Pharmacy (UF-COP) is requesting federal assistance to complete the final phase (Phase 2B) renovation of wet-lab research facilities on the ground floor of the Pharmacy Research Wing. The UF-COP is currently in the midst of doing a complete renovation of all outdated and deteriorating wet-lab research facilities of their seven-story Pharmacy Research Wing. The renovation entails the complete gutting of existing floors (in two major phases, with sub-phases and from the "top down") and the construction of consolidated, modernized, state-of-the-art research facilities to house the college's basic science departments (Medicinal Chemistry, Pharmaceutics, and Pharmacodynamics) and the clinical research component of the Pharmacy Practice Department (subject of this proposal). Renovation of the top six floors (Phase 1; sub-phases A-C and Phase 2A) will either be complete or well underway at the time of review of this application, and were funded via private funds raised by the UF-COP and matched by the State of Florida, State of Florida Public Education Capital Outlay (PECO) funding, as well as University of Florida funds. With federal assistance and University of Florida funds, Phase 2B of the renovation project will provide expanded research space for the Department of Pharmacy Practice. This renovation when completed will provide the college with seven floors of 45,500 net square feet (6,500 NSF/floor) of state-of-the-art research facilities to expand their existing research programs and develop a concentrated basic and clinical research program in gene therapy and pharmacogenomics. [unreadable] [unreadable]